1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating composition, that is suitable for use as a coating for rubber products, synthetic resin products, and others.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the present invention, a resin coating such as nylon, epoxy, acrylic, acrylic ethylene copolymers, or a rubber coating such as butadiene rubber (BR), chloroprene rubber (CR), styrene-butadiene copolymer rubber (SBR), or others, has been commonly used as a surface coating for natural rubber (NR) and synthetic rubbers such as styrene-butadiene copolymer rubber (SBR), butadiene rubber (BR), isobutylene-isoprene copolymer rubber (IIR), chloroprene rubber (CR), acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer rubber (NBR), isoprene rubber (IR), ethylene-propylene-diene terpolymer rubber (EPDM), ethylene-propylene copolymer rubber (EPM), and others, and for cotton, rayon, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene terpolymer (ABS), polystyrene (PS), and others.
However, in the resin coating and rubber coating mentioned above, there have been problems such as poor adhesion with the material to be coated, and the deterioration of the endurance to abrasion of the obtained coating film.